


Interlude

by Rayearthdudette



Series: The Sex Texts (And Other Works of Similar Nature) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Titus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Creampie kink, Established Relationship, Fingering, Intersex Nyx, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Omega Nyx, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayearthdudette/pseuds/Rayearthdudette
Summary: Titus accidentally discovers a new way to please his mate. Nyx isn't going to complain.Well, maybe just a little. If only for show.
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Nyx Ulric
Series: The Sex Texts (And Other Works of Similar Nature) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> **READ. THE. TAGS. PLEASE.**  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Other than that? ENJOY!

* * *

* * *

.  
.  
.

* * *

* * *

.  
.  
.

"How's our kit doing? Did he go to sleep already?"

Nyx grins and chuffs softly, "Yeah, yeah he did. You heard what Mom said, _'they mostly eat, sleep, and shit at this stage.'_ Our little Star is fine. Was out like a light after I fed him and is nice and cozy in his crib now. Let's just hope he stays like that through the night." He draws his mate into an embrace, nuzzling close to pepper kisses along his alpha's jaw.

Titus purrs and returns the kisses, brushing them over Nyx's forehead and cheek. He can't help giving a little growl when his mate tries to pull away, hands catching his hips and dragging the omega back in, to Nyx's great amusement.

"It's good to hear that our kit will go down and out so easily. I think I'm looking forward to when he can move around more."

Nyx shivers, purr rumbling through his throat, as Titus mouths over his scent gland and the mark resting there, "Mm, you sure about that?" he leans back into the circle of his mate's arms, "Moving around more means more trouble, and more trouble means-"

The omega's sentence is interrupted by a sharp gasp that trails off into a whine.

Titus pauses where he had accidentally brushed Nyx's nipple through his shirt. All previous thought processes are thoroughly derailed when the delicate scent of slick reaches his senses. 

Carefully, testing, he brushes over the tightened peak again and is rewarded for it by a strangled moan.

"..Oh?" comes the delighted rumble.

Nyx hisses, "That-that means noth-OH! Oh FUCK!" he snatches his mate's hands away from his chest and his now _very_ interested nipples.

"Titus, love, you are n-" the indignant squawk trails off into a whine.

The alpha in question pinches the nubs caught between his fingers harder and _pulls_ , watching in fascination as his mate loses his mind. Nyx moans and squirms, clasping tight at Titus's wrists, but not in attempt to dissuade his mate. Instead, he pushes his chest further into the touch, already panting for it.

The scent of slick gets heavier.

"I guess I should have figured you'd be sensitive here, with them in constant use and swollen with milk," Titus breathes out, drawing a stuttered squeak with a gentle twist of thumb and forefinger. He teases the captured flesh again, and again, and again. Until Nyx jolts with a groan and two small spots darken on his shirt.

Cursing under his breath, Titus let's go, ignoring the disappointed whine from his mate, to slip his hands under the shirt and expose the rosy, tender flesh to the cold air. He tugs, gently, once more to watch the milk bead on his mate's skin.

Mewling with pleasure, Nyx reaches up to tangle a hand in his alpha's hair, "Fuck, love, that feels a-ah! amazing!"

His other hand slides down and cups his mate's hardening cock through his pants.

Titus grunts, laving his tongue over the earlobe within reach, pulling it between his teeth. He nips and sucks at it, pulling soft little moans from his mate.

For the next few minutes he works Nyx over, his full focus on wringing as many sounds from his love as he can. Teeth dig into a mating mark, lips suck kisses down a shoulder, fingers tease and flick over pebbled flesh. All the while his mate whimpers and soaks up all of the attention given him, pliant with tingling pleasure.

Until Titus suddenly pulls away. 

Nyx _snarls_ , half feral, and turns to demand just why his alpha thought he could _stop_ , excuse you!

Only to exclaim in surprise when he's thrown against the wall.

His alpha growls back at him, hands ripping the fabric of his shirt in half, to a stuttered half-hearted protest, before whipping his own over his head.

"Gods, Nyx love, I'm going to fuck you, right here, right now," Titus yanks Nyx's jeans down, revealing slick soaked boxers, "I've never seen you get riled up so _fast_."

"Fu-uh-ck yes! Yes, baby, fuck me," Nyx's hands tangle with his alpha's as they both scramble to finish disrobing.

A quiet clink of metal, a soft hiss, and Titus bites his lip to smother his groan when his omega pumps his straining cock that had been released from it's cloth prison. He leans down, catching and holding wrists to the wall, and sucks a nipple into his mouth. Rolling it intently between his fangs, he takes a mouthful of sweet milk.

Nyx wheezes, a fresh wash of slick dripping down his thighs from the sensation, and struggles against his alpha's grip, "Ah, love, wait, wait, wait, that's for the baby."

He shudders and whines when Titus just switches nipples in response, transferring his grip to have simply one hand pinning Nyx to the wall.

"You'll make more, my love, it'll be fine," the fingers of his free hand trail down to tease over Nyx's cock, drawing a cry from bitten lips, then delve further down to glide over satin soft folds.

Titus feels his cock throb with the intensity of his need as he dips his fingers into Nyx's wet heat.

" _Fuck_. Fuck, love, you're _sopping_."

Nyx shudders, head lolling side to side, lost to the heat steadily building higher in his gut. He mewls, going limp and loudly purring, when Titus slips one, then two fingers into his greedy hole.

"Oh, oh, _oh_ ," his hips roll down into the thrusting fingers, driving the pace faster and faster, until his alpha is snarling as he slams three fingers rapidly into his slick.

Titus's other hand releases it's hold to slide down and heft Nyx up against the wall, the omega's legs splayed over his thighs.

Nyx whimpers, eyes rolling up and nails digging into Titus's biceps, guttural moans dragged from deep within his chest.

_(He did always rather enjoy it when Titus displayed his strength by manhandling him.)_

Abruptly out of patience, Titus drags his fingers free of those tight walls, his mate growling roughly in protest, and coats his cock with the gathered slick. He presses the fat head teasingly at Nyx's clenching entrance, shifting to better evenly support the weight in his arms, and leaning to nibble on Nyx's collarbone.

"Titus, my alpha, my love if you do not put your cock in me _right this fucking sec_ -" Nyx's head drops back with a breathless moan.

The alpha purrs, hitching his mate's legs higher and slides further in, savoring the wet heat grasping at his dick.

He takes the time to fuck his mate slow, driving deep and watching for any discomfort. When he finds none, he spurs the pace incrementally faster, reveling in the choked, bitten off moans Nyx can't help every time he strikes _just so_ into his omega.

"Ah! Harder, love, harder please! Oh, sweet fucking Astrals you feel _so good_ ," Nyx wraps his arms around his alpha's neck, trusting his full weight in his mate's hands as the man bounces him on his cock.

Titus pants heavily, and gives in to his mate's pleading demand, throwing caution to the wind and _pounds_ into him. The omega keens softly, teetering on the edge and dumbstruck with pleasure.

With a rumbling purr like a thunderstorm, the alpha hoists his mate up just a bit higher, slams in deep and _grinds_ into Nyx's wet heat, head dipping down to catch a tight nipple once more.

And Nyx is _gone_. His walls contract hard, his nails scratching lines down Titus's shoulders and back, breath caught in his throat.

" _ **Fuck**_! Fuck, Titus!" he exhales, scrambling for purchase against the wall and then _freezes_.

His legs quiver where they're wrapped around Titus's waist, his orgasm a raging fire that hollows him out and leaves him drifting akin to falling ash.

He whines brokenly as the last waves of ruin shudder through him, slick clenching tight on the cock buried inside him as he squirts one last weak burst.

Titus groans, struggling to keep still for his mate as he comes down from his high. The alpha's cock twitches wildly, the inferno of his arousal almost too much to bear. Only when Nyx's breath has evened out and his hips tentatively roll down, silently asking for more, does Titus take up thrusting again.

Slowly, gently, aware of his mate being over sensitive, he pulls out until he's just barely inside, then slides back in, giving a little twist of his hips at the apex, punching satisfied grunts from his love.

With a sigh, Nyx grasps his mate's jaw to bring him up for a kiss, licking into his mouth between panting breaths.

As the pace starts to build again, he reaches down to jerk his neglected cock, shuddering at the dual pleasures. Moans drip down his lips and Titus drinks them up like a man suffering from dehydration.

The alpha's knot throbs painfully, woefully neglected, and oh, how he wants to bury that final inch inside his mate's fluttering walls and fill him to the brim with his seed.

As if hearing those thoughts, Nyx clenches tighter around him and begs so prettily, " _Knot me, love,_ knot me please. I- _please baby_ I want to come again with your knot filling me up. Oh, oh, _plea_ -" Nyx trails off, breathless as Titus immediately obeys, carefully working his knot into the omega's dripping slick.

With an _obscene_ sound, the last bit pops in and the mates groan in tandem, movements paused to savor the sensation.

The rushing in their ears drown out their panting breaths for untold minutes and then Titus's legs start to shake.

"Fuck. _Fuck_! Nyx, love, my love, I'm so fucking close I-" he breaks off to growl as Nyx convulses around him. He can't stop himself from giving a few shaky thrusts into his mate's heat, whimpering faintly.

Teeth dig into his mating mark and a tongue soothes over the bite, the alpha groaning in response.

"Then come, love, come in me. Let me feel you filling me up," Nyx nips at his mate's jawline, bouncing himself slightly on the knot inside him to feel the way it stretches and rubs _just right_ along his walls.

Titus groans, feeling his balls clench warningly and his limits sorely tested.

"Ok, ok I- _oh fuckfuckfuck_!" He grips his mate's thighs, fingers digging deep, leaving bruises for Nyx to find later.

He thrusts once, twice, and goes rigid as his knot inflates and he comes. 

_And comes._

Whines tear out of his throat, his knot throbbing from where he's seated deep in his mate, shudders like earthquakes wracking through him and eyes closed so tight he sees stars.

Nyx wriggles and pants, an absolute joyful _mess_ in his alpha's arms, and savors the heat of Titus's come flooding his insides.

He jacks his cock desperately, whimpering fitfully and rides his alpha's cock, knot tugging at his entrance.

Titus growls and punches the wall as he's overwhelmed by the sensation, but still manages to push through enough to rock inside his mate in an effort to please him.

Nyx sucks in a breath and holds it, so, so close, hand almost a blur and his insides melting.

And between one second and the next, he's coming, cock twitching in his hand and slick flooded once more with his pleasure, dripping from his lips despite the cock and knot filling him to the brim.

Titus whimpers, his tender knot getting milked of every last drop of his seed with the violent convulsions of his mate. Who sags into the alpha's hold, an occasionally spasming dead weight and chest heaving from his gasps.

That's all either can do; try and catch their breath and shiver with the waves of pleasure still crashing through them.

.  
.  
.

After a minute, breath finally evened out, Nyx rouses himself enough to gingerly test the tie between them.

Titus growls in reproach, knot still too large to try and disconnect them safely and starting to ache from the abuse it had endured in the last half of their coupling. He tiredly shifts Nyx to rest more comfortably in his arms.

"I think.. I think this one shot straight to the top of the five best fucks we've had," the alpha rumbles, kissing Nyx's chin.

The omega snorts, "Well.. Considering I probably won't be able to walk without wobbling like a newborn anak for the next day or so, I think you're right."

The mates share a look, then dissolve into disbelieving giggles.

Then into howling laughter when they hear their kit start to fuss in the next room over.

"Ok... Ok, nookie break over, time to take care of the kit," Nyx gasps out between snickers.

Titus makes an affronted noise, smacking his mate's ass, "Six, love, don't call it that!" He tries to grumble, but the smile twitching at the corner of his lips gives him away, "Must you be so crude."

Nyx just waggles his eyebrows and blows a kiss, "Gotta keep you on your toes and all that, babe. Also dibs not on checking on the kit. I did it last time and _you_ just fucked me stupid. Fair's fair."

Titus grunts, goes to sass back but instead shudders as his cock slips from his mate, knot finally deflated enough while the two had teased each other. With a soft purr he turns and gently deposits his mate on their bed.

Nyx purrs back, stretching out on the sheets and Titus's gaze catches on the flushed wreck of his omega's slick and his handiwork contrasting beautifully against the red flesh. He startles a bit when fingers slip down and spread the slick wider to give him a better view.

"Admiring your achievement are you?" Nyx grins at Titus who's eyes had snapped up to meet his.

Nyx spreads his legs further with a wink and Titus feels his cock twitch in interest.

"Go check on our Star, alpha mine, and when you're done, come straight back to me and this time, I want you to fuck me properly into our bed. I'll wait for you," Nyx hums, his own fingers dipping inside himself playfully, "Then again. I can always have fun by myself."

Titus rumbles a growl, then glares at his love, cock already half hard, "You. Are an unrepentant _minx_."

His mate's laughter rings in his ears as he turns to obediently, and somewhat petulant, follow his love's orders.

.  
.  
.

* * *

* * *


End file.
